poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Islands For Poptropica 2
Uh-Oh Island When you get to the island there's a dragon! You're scared and run to another island. There's armor you have to find from every island. When you find it all you put it on and go back to Uh-Oh island and kill the dragon before the volcano erupts. When you kill the dragon a man will come and say "You earned this". Then you get the gold medallion! Could you make a Ben 10 island? The avatars can have their own Omnitrix,and when they change,they have a costume like the alien and it's powers. Their main boss will be Vilgax, and they have to use all of the Omnitrix aliens to stop him. Please take it under consideration... code lyoko pokemon digimon code lyoko,digimon and pokemon island taniyah , i love this game so so so so much 'Wipeout Island' Jill Wagner John Henderson John anderson You can choose from different wipeout outfits and you can play different obstacle courses and there are four grueling ones, when you win the Wipeout Zone in all courses you get the medallion which is gold and has a blue water like ring revolving around it!!!!!! -Messy Wing, Poptropica 'Toddlers and Tiaras Island' Save up to buy your Beauty outfit, Outfit of choice and Westernwear and win Ulitmate grand supreme. You can play in as much pageants as you want, and design your own hairstyle! But you only get the Crown-shaped medallion when you get Novice Supreme, Mini Supreme Grand and Ultimate! When you win crowns they are stored in the inventory and you can wear them anytime you wish! There will be a button at the side of the screen to Start the Pageant and before you do meet your competition and also Mickie Wood and Juana Myers! You can watch your competition when its not your turn and have 10 secs to make it to lineup. You get your own hotel room, design a mother and hire a trainer with the money you earn on your first try (the first try you get 10 dollars even if you get the medallion and you can hire a coach for 10 dollars!) Characters: Eden Wood (to beat on 5th + tries) Makenzie Myers (to beat on 3rd and 4th try) Taralyn Eschberger (to beat on first& 2nd try) You Brooklyn Jarvis, Alex Howe, Alaska Matthews, Jasmine Webb and Paisley Scott-Dickey (to beat in 1+ tries not in order) Mixed Up Pageant Names Poptropica`s Perfectest Pageant Poptropica`s Ultimate Beauties Poptropical Royalty Island Of Dreams and Poptropicans - Messy Wing, Poptropica 'Nintendo 3DS Island' Oh-no! There`s been a prison break and all the 3ds`s were stolen! If you catch the thief you get a 3ds and you can play actual games like Mario Kart! But when you catch the thief you still have to find the 3ds`s and only in that common room you and 4 other poptropicans can play Mario Karts head-to-head!- Messy Wing, Poptropica 'Cupcake Wars Island' battle to impress the judges and get your cupcakes to the top without being sent home. Your cupcakes will be featured at a Poptropica party and be in all the common rooms! But your dreams are put on hold when all ingredients go missing. Now you have 120 seconds to get all you ingredients from the across the street store, but will your cupcake win? And can you get ready in time? Messy wing, Poptropican 'D.C. Cupcakes Island' Get a job at Georgetown Cupcake, meet Sophie and Katherine and put up with all the customers to win the cupcake shaped pink medallion. It is not going to be easy because you will have to hire people and go out to buy ingredients. Beware, because when you go out, and come back, you find out Sophie and Katherine and your employees except Rickie Rock who was a hiding employee are kidnapped! Can you run the store'' AND'' find your employers and employees? Messy Wing, Poptropican Brain Quest Island You land on the island andyou see a crying man in a bank uniform named... Joe? talk to him and he tells you that the security of the bank has quit unexpectedly and the town is known to be hit by a wave of theft around this time. You offer to be the new security and he gives you a uniform. Follow him to the staff room (but costumize into the security uniform first or you won`t be let in) and turn on the TV. Watch the ad for the game show Brain Quest.Now the bank closes and you take up your shift, and you are knocked out. 500,000 dollars are stolen and now you have to get it back. The only way is to win Brain Quest, a TV show to earn back the money! But you will need all the smarts you can to outsmart living computers, get past pernassus pythons and more! Messy Wing 'Bridezillas Island' Land on the island and on main street walk into Divine Designs. Go to the front desk. A pretty lady comes to you thinking you work there and says she needs a dress for her wedding and pulls you into the room. Click on a dress. NO! she screams. Tell her a. I don`t work here or b. I am just visiting. She pushes you and you fall. Then she says, FINE IF YOU CAN`T TAKE A HINT I WILL JUST TAKE MY DREAM DRESS! Then she steals this hideous dress and runs out the store. Chase her to main street and she will knock you down from the front where you turn around and run. Then she comes up behind you and pushes you. You will see her run into an old abandoned warehouse. You go in and she pushes barrels and boxes on you. You stand up and a policewoman rushes in after you. She points up and screams, LOOK OUT! Bridezilla pushes more crates on you and the policewoman. You both fall and bridezilla jumps out the window. You go to the station and you retell what happened, then go to the store. you find out that the designer who designed the ugly stolen dress is having a fashion show later. You go and casual items are stolen by the same lady. But now its up to you to find where she dropped some items. Then later the police hold four women and Bridezilla is disguised. But if you make a wrong guess you need to start over from the hidden item find! Messy Wing , Poptropican Let It Shine Island Let it shine with Roxie Kris Cyrus and Bling! Make a rap better than bling and the rent-a-homies to win the Grand Slam moment of truth and sneak out the house and make your mom and dad. Do not get caught. Messy Wing CandyLand Island Everytime you click something you can eat it. Katy Perry is there and Snoop Dogg. They complain that the person who was supposed to bring their set stuff is gone! Katy asks you to help. You say yes and you go out the record studios. A truck drives by and knocks you down. A giant mint falls out and Katy Perry comes running out. Then you ask Katy Perry if she might have recognised it. It`s part of the set and you need to track down the phony delivery man. When you go outside, go left to the abandoned house and look in the mailbox. There is a coded message. Could it tell where the phony truck driver and his gang are hiding? Or is it just a misleading trap, to make Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg`s music video a big flop? In order to know you need to play it and unravel the secret. It is up to you to jail the thieves! Messy Wing Red Carpet Island Characters: You J Lo Beyonce Katy Perry (again) Nicki Minaj (wearing red white and black for Trinidad and Tobago) Rihanna Justin Bieber Taylor Swift Coco Jones Keke Palmer Victorious Cast Talk to any celebrity who is worried or crying. Any you talk to says the grammy awards were stolen and all the music cds by two different thieves in the same gang. Unravel the misleading and modern mystery and you become famous and even get on the front of a magazine with Nicki and Katy. To get the medallion you and your new BFFs Nicki and Katy go in a limo to the mayor. You get your medallion and you get a beautiful red carpet dress. Messy Wing 'Project Runway Island' Design your own clothes from household, school and various other items in a grueling race against the clock. Make 3 models and keep them in your inventory. Every round you win unlocks a genuine hairstyle from Project Runway itself! You only get medallion for coming #1 though! Messy Wing Dork Diaries Island MacKenzie Hollister is at it again! She stole Nikki`s diary and you need to get it back from her before she reads it! First on main street enter the school where mackenzie is applying lip gloss. click on her and she tells you to get lost or shell call the ccps on you. then nikki runs in and writes in her diary. "OMG Nikki! Your hideous green shirt is clashing with my apple lip gloss and giving me the free range loser virus! And that ugly diary is clashing with my $650.00 designer tote! I can take care of that problem!" Mackenzie says and snatches the diary. Then she laughs "BWA HAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and runs off. then nikki is angry ( PLEASE LET HER HEAD GET RED AND FLY OFF!) you talk to her and bam sent you and her into the adventure to get it back